You can't always rely on me
by The Doctor Sherlocked Me
Summary: Dean and Sam are about to be killed in a fight when Castiel steps in and helps them. (M, because: rough/angry sex, biting, bruises, dirty-ish language)


A/N: I found this in my files... I don't know when I wrote it... obviously set in Season five while Cas is fighting civil war

* * *

"You can't just rely on me like that!" Cas said as they were alone in the motel room. Dean was perfectly fine again but only ten minutes ago he was bruised, bleeding, beaten up and about to be killed by a werewolf when Cas suddenly appeared.

"Then don't leave me!" Dean said, sounding like a little kid who wasn't getting his favorite candy.

"I'm fighting a civil war I started for you! You don't get to judge me for that!" Cas said, not needing to raise his voice to be intimidating. "You almost died today!" He said. Dean couldn't say anything as he saw the pain flash over the angels face. He pushed Dean against the motel room's door.

"I'm sorry..." Dean whispered. He was silenced by Cas' lips on his, but not loving; hard and needy.

"Everytime I see you hurt, bruised and blood on your beautiful face it hurts." Cas said once again crushing their mouths together.

"I'm sorry, Cas-" Dean started again.

"Shut up!" Cas barked, raising his voice for once. Somehow this made Dean harden even more. He's never seen his angel take control like that.

They just stared into each other's eyes, frightened and lustful meeting angry, until Cas pushed Dean down on his knees and opened his belt and fly, his painfully hard cock springing free. Dean grinned and took Cas into his mouth willingly. Cas pushed into Dean's gentle lips, fucking himself into the hunter's mouth, making him moan and gag slightly but neither of them cared. He stoped Dean's movement just when he felt his orgasm rise. Cas moved a hand down to his dick and strokes himself until he came all over Dean's face and neck, groaning and trembling. However, seeing Dean eagerly lick his cum from his lips, made his blood rush south again. He groaned at his vessel's reaction and heard Dean chuckle. His eyes snapped down to the hunter whose grin fades. Cas grabbed his shoulders and manhandled him onto the bed, stradling his lap, feeling what must have been a painful erection. He grinded down and Dean moaned.

"Cas..." Dean groaned. The angel grinded down harder and slid down a bit, opening Dean's belt and fly and yanking his trousers down. Dean's hand automatically flew to his dick, beginning to stroke but soon were caught by Cas who glared at him.

"Knees and hands." He commanded. Dean turned and cried out as Cas pushed a finger into his hole without preparation, streching him just enough to fit his cock into Dean. He groaned at Dean's tightness.

Dean was still panting but Cas gave him no time to adjust, fucking into him mercilessly. He bent over to the hunter's ear and whispered "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't sit for days; I'm going to leave bruises and make you bleed and this time I won't fix you." Cas said biting his neck until he was drawing blood, proving how serious he was. Dean was groaning in pain and peasure as Cas rode him, pushing into him with an angel's strength, grabbing his hips, waist and shoulders, leaving bruises and scratches.

When Dean was about to collapse on the bed he felt Cas' hand stroke his dick just a little too tight. His ass was sore and hurting with every pound off Cas' hips which were slightly out of rhythm when Cas came and filled Dean up, Dean following him just seconds later, his orgasm washing away all the pain momentarily. When they laid down the bed was a sticky mess but neither of them cared and Cas held Dean tightly and, for the first time this night, tenderly. He kissed the bite mark on his neck, licking over the spot tasting Dean's blood.

"I hate to see you hurt." He whispered and Dean turned in his arms, facing him.

"I know, baby." He said and kissed Cas. "I'm sorry." Cas pressed him close to his chest.

"I love you, Dean." He said.

"I love you too, Angel" Dean mumbled into Cas' chest his voice already fading as he fell asleep.

The next morning Dean woke up feeling horribly sore but relaxed. He opened his eyes to see that Cas is still lying next to him.

"Morning, baby." He mumbled. "You're not gone, yet?" Dean asked. Normally Cas doesn't stay the night but goes back to fighting when Dean is sleeping. Cas smiled.

"No, Dean. I've got a little time left before I have to be back and I wanted to spend it with you." Cas explained.

"Thank you for not being sick of me, yet." Dean sais only a little sarcastic. Cas leaned into him for a kiss. Sweet and lazy. Dean yawned and stood up, his limbs stinging with pain, he looked down on himself, seeing long, slender bruises on his sides and hips, red lines on his thighs and a line of dry blood from his neck to his chest.

"Fuck, Cas... you still don't want to fix me?" Dean asked, hearing a chuckle from the bed.

"You should see your back." Cas said and dragged Dean into the bathroom in front of the mirror. Dean looked over his shoulder and hissed. His whole back was covered in red lines some dry blood around a few of them. Then he saw the bite mark on his neck.

"Fuck, you sure you're not a vampire?" He asked and turned to face the mirror his eyes caught by the handprint on his shoulder.

He absentmindedly raised a hand to brush over it, recalling the first time he saw it, when it still burned. Now it was just one of his many scars... the best by far. Cas placed a kiss on his shoulder a shudder running through Dean body. Cas had once explained why this particular spot was so sensitive. It was the imprint of Cas' grace on Dean's soul so mighty it had become visible it was connected to Dean's sould directly and everytime the angel - any angel infact - touched it, he would directly touch Dean's soul. Cas started to cover every part of Dean he could reach in kisses and by the time Dean had woken out of his toughts he was hard again and dragged the angel in the shower.

"You really have to leave?" Dean asked still rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"Yes, Dean, but I'm coming back." Cas said. Dean smiled, he knew it but it was still good to hear Cas say it.

"When?" Dean asked, knowing this answer as well.

"I don't know." and there it was. He sighed.

"Alright, 'til the next time, baby." He said, leaning in to kiss Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You sure you don't want to fix me?" Dean asked.

"I marked you as my own and you're keeping those mark just so noone gets the idea of taking you from me." Cas said and kissed him again when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Sammy!" Dean said and Sam opened the door.

"Hey, Cas. Thanks for saving us yesterday."

"No problem, Sam." Cas said and looked back at Dean.

"Goodbye, baby." Dean said with a last short kiss to Cas' lips and then dropped his arms from his waist.

"Goodbye, Dean." Cas said and disappeared. Dean turned to Sam who sat on the bed looking out of the dirty window.

"Let's go..." Dean said and Sam looked at him, his eyes widening in horror.

"Jesus, is that a bite mark?!" He shouted. Dean's hand flew to his neck.

"Yes." He said, blushing.

"Did the werewolf bite you?!" Sam shouted, his face horrified and concerned.

"No..." Dean said his face red like a tomato "That was Cas..." Sam's expression turned from horror to disgust.

"ew, man!" He groaned. "I'm never getting rid of those images!"

And that was the exact reason why Sam didn't even ask when Dean groaned with pain when he sat down behind the wheel of the Impala.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review ;)


End file.
